Their Love
by Chubby Bunny the III
Summary: One shots on the most important times of Lucius and Narcissa's relationship. And their stuggle to share their love. "Acording to pureblood rules loving your husband was wrong...I always use to fallow the rules, what happened?"
1. His Ring

Their Love

His Ring

Chapter 1

.

.

For the hundredth time Narcissa wondered why she had to get married. She was sure her mother gave her a good reason. But she couldn't think of it at the moment. She felt a little light headed. And her stomach was cramping a little. Her mother had waved it off as butterflies, but she'd always thought of butterflies as soft and delicate creatures. Surely they couldn't be the reason her stomach was rolling, and her heart was slamming into overdrive.

It wasn't like she didn't know who she was marrying. He'd even gone to the same school as her, of course they never really hanged out or anything. They talked once in a while, but she had never really seen him as the man she was going to marry someday. But here she was being married off.

Narcissa sighed as she smoothed out her dress in the mirror, just so. But she had fought this wedding. She'd even gotten Bell on her side; it seemed as if she didn't like her soon to be husband that much, not all actually. But Bell's husband had smiled through the rant her sister had given and shook his head. But no matter how hard she'd tried her mother had not bugged an inch. "Someday you'll thank me Cissy." She'd said.

Like always she had caved in. But now this was going to determine the rest of her life. But no matter how much she wanted to run out the doors of the church she knew she wasn't going to. She was going to walk up to Lucius Malfoy and she going to say yes, in a strong and confident voice.

She wasn't going to look back at her sister or her mother; she was just going to walk, until she got there. Then she was going to do her best to have a happy life. Now if only she could make herself believe that, than she was sure she could walk down like nothing ever happened. But what if she tripped and fell and embarrassed everyone?

Why wasn't anyone here to ease her fear? Her mother had left and her sister had never been here. And Andy, her older sister, the one they weren't supposed to talk about wasn't here. She knew that if Andy had been here than everything would have been fine. It was times like these she missed her sister.

"It's almost time." Someone offered before closing the door again.

"Good to know" she whispered to herself

As soon as she walked out the door her father would lead her to her soon to be husband and her life would change forever. She couldn't help but be thankful that her father would be there to keep her going.

That's what the father was for after all, to keep the bride from running or to keep them from falling flat on their faces. At least she understood that now. Narcissa Black took a deep breath and prepared to become Narcissa Malfoy.

She opened the door concentrating on her breathing and walking. When her father looped his arm around hers she knew there was no escaping, it was time for a new beginning. She was going to be positive, and she was not going to fall on her face in front of everyone. As the thought ran through her head she tripped, and once again thanked god that her father was there to keep her up.

"Watch where you're going Cissy were almost there." Her father hissed

Now if only he could be a little more understanding.

Narcissa sighed as the doors were opened and she was lead into the other room where her life was about to change.

For better or for worse her life was about to change once and far all.

~.~.~.~

Lucius stared at himself in the mirror as he straightened his tie. He was going to get himself a wife today…how annoying. It wasn't even one he had picked out. He name was Narcissa Black. He knew the black family. He even knew Narcissa, she had gone to the same school but they were interested in different things and had never really talked. Now it felt strange preparing to marry her.

But his father wanted this and he was going to do his best. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory of the building that the wedding would take place in. He'd taken a look when it was filling. It looked more like a funeral than a wedding. Everyone was sour looking and some were even wearing black.

Lucius shook his head as he concentrated his face in the mirror; he started to form different expressions before he achieved his usual mask. That was the one he'd use for the wedding he deiced as he went to sit down on the bench in the room. His careful mask slipped into a thoughtful one when he thought of Narcissa Black. He hadn't seen her for a while.

She was a year younger than him. And he'd only seen her in the halls once in a while, or when she would run into the common room. In fact he had only noticed her because she completely ignored him. And that in itself was something. It also gave him a bit of respect for the girl, but perhaps not enough to marry her.

But he said he would marry her and so he would. He would stand at the alter and wait for her to make her way and than he would say yes. He would not run he would stand there patiently. When she was a little late, because her make-up just wasn't right, he wasn't even going to bat a lash. He would remain standing.

He hoped that this woman wasn't ditsy or clumsy. And a whole lot of other things, he couldn't live with certain types of people. He hoped his father had chosen rightly.

But no matter what he was given he was going to take it, smile and walk away. That was what he always did. But this time he might just not smile.

"It's time." He heard someone call from behind the door

"Alright" he answered back in an emotionless voice

He quickly stood up and walked over to the mirror. He shaped his face the way he wanted it and walked through the door.

He was prepared to formally meet Narcissa Black before she officially became Narcissa Malfoy. At least her name went well with his last name. That might help in some situations and calling cards. He was sure she was the type of person who had to go to every party. He was already dreading that.

He walked up some stairs and took his place standing. It would be any moment, and his future wife would walk through that door.

He watched as the doors seemed to slowly open up.

He was prepared; he would not run from responsibility. He would keep his mask on and watch as she walked up, no matter what she looked like.

He was going to marry this girl and he was going to live with her till death do they part. He just hoped he wouldn't be praying for death any time soon.

She wasn't exactly what he had expected when she walked in, more like floated in. She wasn't the ugliest thing he had ever seen. In fact he was sure that some people would call her a beauty.

Her dress swished as she took careful steps closer to him. Her blond hair was down and straight with a slight lift as the bottom. She wasn't fat but she wasn't to skinny either. He hadn't seen a lot of this particular black but he was sure she hadn't been this pretty in school.

But beauty wasn't everything, Lucius reminded himself as he schooled his features to stay in the usual uninterested expression. He watched as she stopped staring at her feet and looked around the room. When her gaze collided with his it didn't move any more. Lucius found himself captivated by her eyes. They were almost sparkling. Wait. They were sparkling. As Lucius looked closer at her eyes he realized they were sparkling with humor.

Lucius broke her gaze and looked around the room and realized that she saw the same funeral like setting for their wedding. This time when Lucius looked back into her eyes, they sparkled just as much as hers did. But not with humor but with relief all his fears that she was a stupid girl fell out the window with just one look. And all of a sudden the future wasn't as bad as he had thought.

~.~.~.~

There was no denying that he was a handsome man. But he had also been handsome boy at school. His hair was slicked back and his features were portrayed in a bored expression. But to her it seemed almost forced. It was also strange how his eyes had lightened up when they had looked back at her. Maybe he also showed some humor in the atmosphere surrounding them.

She wouldn't be surprised if someone in the crowd started crying. When she looked back at the crowd she saw that nothing had changed. Everyone was wearing black and looking on as if someone had died. No one smiled encouragingly, in fact some even shook there heads in pity. When she had looked back up at her father he had also been walking on as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

But this was how weddings were in the pure blood world. She vaguely remembered Bell having the exact same kind of wedding. She also remembered wearing black herself. She was surprised she wasn't wearing black right now.

But she walked on as she had said she would, the only difference was she also looked up at her soon to be husband. Lucius also looked at her with critical eyes that made her want to squirm. It also made her pray that he didn't find her lacking in anything. She didn't find him lacking he was everything she had expected. But he was also so much more. She could not see it in his face, but his eyes. She saw everything she wanted to in his eyes.

She'd have to tell him to practice guarding his eyes someday. And before she knew it she was standing next to him. And the preacher was talking. She had expected the worse day of her life to go a little slower. But now it seemed to be going so fast.

That was when she realized she no longer saw this as her worse day ever. This was her best day so far. How it had become so she would never know. She couldn't even remember why she had fought this wedding so hard, it all seemed so silly now. But at this moment all she could see was Lucius. All she knew was that this was a start to a new beginning, a beginning with Lucius, and all of a sudden it didn't seem that bad. Lucius Malfoy was no longer the husband from a nightmare but the husband off her deepest dream.

So when she spoke the word yes, when asked. It wasn't whispered or stuttered, it was strong and sure, like she said she would in her room. And she had no regrets.

Was this love at first site? She didn't know it was most certainty intense liking.

And when they sealed their vows with a kiss. Both Narcissa and Lucius knew this could be the best or the worst thing that had ever happened to them. Because they could fall and fall fast. And once you were in love there was no going back. Purebloods weren't supposed to love, it was almost a rule and heaven help them they both knew they were going to break it.

They were falling in love with just that one look.

_**A/N**_: Here's the first chapter to my five shot! YAY! I got it out. But you know I don't like the ending I like when there in the dressing room more. But what can you do, this is how it turned out and no matter how many times I tried to change it the words just wouldn't budge. Anyways I'll have the second chapter out relatively fast since I have already written it.

Thanxs for reading.


	2. Her Skin

Their Love

Her Skin

Chapter 2

.

.

Lucius gently fingered the mark that now marred his skin. It was a design full of twists, turns and darkness. He knew that he would now hold this mark for the rest of his life. And this fact was just now sinking in.

Lucius watched as the dark circles that resembled those of eyes seemed to follow him where he went. Watching him; not the loving careful watch of a mother, but the watchful eye of a snake ready to strike at a moment of weakness at a moment of wariness.

The mark burned. He had not been expecting that. But it did burn and not on the outside but inside. It was fire that traveled up and down his arm. The mark was so fresh it hadn't even become anything but a glob on his arm except for those watchful eyes and the swirling of darkness.

Lucius sighed and leaned father into the shadow of the alley. It wouldn't do to see someone who recognized him at this moment. He was now a dark servant to his master. With the pain he no longer could remember why it was that he had received this cursed mark.

He wasn't so sure if it was because of the mud-bloods. Were such vile creatures worth this much pain? He clutched his arm closer to his chest and started to take deep breaths hoping beyond hope that it would stop him from crying out. After all Malfoy's did not cry…ever. He leaned over the side of the alley wall to take a look at the outside world and the people rushing by. They didn't seem to notice him as they passed along in a hurried pace. It was strange as if looking through a piece of glass. He was now apart of another world and it didn't look as if he could go back to the comfortable life he was so use to. Lucius scrunched back into the ally, took his arm away from his chest and turned it to face him. It looked as if there were more lines and swirls than before but other than that it hadn't really changed.

But the pain had started to go down which was probably a good sign. He would never admit it but he had been scared back there. When it was time for the mark to be given to him. He had been brave and had traveled to the location that had been specified. Someone he wasn't sure who had held his hand. He remembered being offended until the dark lord himself had dug the wand into his arm and had started murmuring to himself. It hurt worse than any time he could recall. And than they had dropped him off in the alley told them they'd see him around and left. Just left him, as if he was no more then trash. That might have been the worst part; sitting in a dark alley. With the putrid smell of rotten food and dead rats penetrating his nose. And being all alone sitting there in who knows what, clutching his arm for dear life rocking back and forth. For a little while the pain was so intense he'd forgotten who he was. But now that the pain had dimmed he remembered everything. He sighed in relief as he watched the last blob of darkness swirl into the final design of a snake. He took a moment to stare at the strangeness and irony of the mark, before flexing his arm as the last of the pain disappeared as quickly and suddenly as it had first appeared.

Lucius quickly rolled down is sleeve and started to make his way out of the alley way that he had lived in for all of five hours. Lucius quickly made his way home rubbing his arm the whole way there. He walked up the steps and through the door as fast as he could. He had been gone for over six hours in total and he was sure that Narcissa was either sleeping or working herself into a frenzy of panic. And knowing his wife, as he did, he was sure that she had taken the later course of action and had been driving herself insane for at least five hours.

As soon as he had taken the first step into the door is suspicions were confirmed by the gentle tapping of feet running down that stairs. How someone ran down stairs and made it dainty was beyond him and he was sure that only his lovely wife could pull it off.

"Lucius thank god you're ok." Narcissa paused at the bottom of the stairs and gave her husband a quick looking over. As soon as she was satisfied that he wasn't hurt she flung herself into his chest, winding her arms around his neck. "Where ever have you been?"

Lucius flinched at the reminder of the last five hours. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell Narcissa. Truth be told he didn't want her to get involved. The thought of her in a duel with an auror brought a tremor of fear in his heart. No, he had no idea what he was going to tell Narcissa.

"And why do you smell so bad." Narcissa's comment brought Lucius out of his musing and back to the knowledge that his wife was unwrapping her arms from his neck. Lucius quickly looked down into Narcissa's face that was scrunched up at the smell radiating from his body. Her perfect nose caught his attention as it wiggled back and forth in discomfort. "I should use a spell." He muttered stupidly. How come he hadn't thought of that, before entering the house?

"Here I'll do it." Narcissa said as she brought out her wand and quickly muttered the spell before putting it back up her sleeve. Narcissa looked up as her husband who had one brow raised in question. She blushed at the silent question feeling stupid. And at the moment she really didn't fell like telling him why she had her wand up her sleeves so late at night.

He wasn't going to sidetrack her anyways. As she looked closer at Lucius she could see that something wasn't right. His forehead was wet with sweat and his eyes held dullness to them as if he had been in pain. Her rising temper quickly fell flat as concern took over.

"Lucius, sweetheart what's wrong what happened?"

She looked up into his face with worry. Lucius closed and opened his eyes. He was so tiered it took everything he had not to fall over and sleep on the base of the stairs. Narcissa seeing this quickly took his arm and started pulling him up the stairs. "Come Lucius, let's get you into bed. Then you can tell me all about it."

Lucius winced as he started to walk up the steps. Half in pain and half in what he knew would be coming next. He didn't want to tell Narcissa anything, yet he knew she'd only make him tell her in the morning. He felt like getting it over with tonight. Although he'd rather she never find out. This was one of those times that he wished Narcissa was a sleeper and not a worrier. But a part of him couldn't help but be happy he had someone to worry about him now. That cared enough to wait up for him at the latest hour of the night for him. Lucius lied down in the bed with relief. It was so much better than any alley. He felt Narcissa's cool finger tips against his forehead as she brushed his white hair away. "Lucius what happened."

This time when she asked there was a clear sign of worry in her voice. It twisted his heart. It was at this point that any doubt of not telling her flew out the window. How could he not tell her and at least ease her worry that the pain was gone.

"I got it Narcissa." He whispered as softly as he could

"Got what Lucius?" Narcissa asked in confusion.

Lucius brought his arm up level with his heart and pulled down his sleeve where she could see the mark. It was now a full snake and the only sign that it might have hurt was the red color surrounding the black ink or was it the blood of the dark lord? Lucius heard Narcissa's gasp of fear, he quickly turned to look at her face. It was as white as his hair and true fear shown brightly in her eyes. "Narcissa what's wrong?"

Narcissa gulped down the fear that had clogged her throat as she tried to calm down. She knew what that mark was, it was for a servant of the dark lord. It was also the mark that her older sister had. In fact she had gotten it right before she had changed. She didn't want Lucius to change as well. "Nothing"

Lucius started to sit up when the look of fear didn't leave her face. "Cissy it will be alright, you do not have to worry about me." When Narcissa's face did nothing but become even paler he knew nothing he had said had made anything better. He took her hand and led her onto the bed with him. He quickly situated her where she was facing him so he could see her face; he wrapped his arms around her, to give her what comfort he could. "You understand why I did it right?"

Narcissa blinked as she was brought out of her musings by the fear in his voice. "Of course I understand why you did it, but I don't have to like it."

"I know" he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair, it never failed to calm him down. Narcissa curled into him and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Lucius fallowed her example and laid his own head on hers closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"I suppose I will have to get one next." Any thoughts of sleeping disappeared at Narcissa's sleepy comment. He shot out of bed and turned to her showing all his shock on his face. "Absolutely not,"

Narcissa looked up into the face Lucius showed the world. With his chin set, his eyes blazing, and his face muscles a hard mask of stone. He truly looked like the cold person he showed the world, but he didn't show this look to her and she had no idea what had set him off. All she had done was show her support by offering to get the mark. And then it hit her. He didn't want her to get the mark.

"Why not Lucius you got it?"

"It's different I will not have you bearing the mark of the dark lord." Lucius was not going to budge in his decision. Not only was Narcissa not going to bear another mans mark but she was also not going to go through the pain he had to.

"Lucius I do not understand. My sister has the mark just as her husband does I know they do I've seen them. Why can I not show my support for you?"

"Narcissa you are not you're sister and I do not need you to show you're support for me." Lucius said in the same ice voice he'd use at his work.

"Tell me why! Please just tell me why!" Narcissa exclaimed with tears in her voice and eyes.

It was those tears that made Lucius soften his face and stance. Rubbing his face he sat back down on the bed "Narcissa when I got this mark the pain was unbearable. I will not have you going through the same pain."

Narcissa frowned at this and opened her mouth to assure him that she could take anything he could. Before a raise of his hand silenced her "Please listen to me Narcissa."

Lucius turned to face her fully. He put his hands on either side of her face and used his thumbs to wipe the corner of her eyes where the tears had started to form. This was why he hadn't wanted to tell her what he had gotten. Because there was no way he was ever going to let Narcissa go through the pain he went through or have to go through what it meant to be a dark servant. He couldn't see his beautiful wife pointing her wand at someone and using one of the unspeakable curses. It just wasn't something he could comprehend and he didn't want to comprehend it either.

"Narcissa the pain is unspeakable, this is true, and first and foremost I would never want or make you go through that amount of pain. And I will spend the rest of my life making sure that it never happens, but it's not only that." Lucius paused to make sure that Narcissa was listening. "I will also not have you witness the dark and evil but necessary actions that will be taking place. Much less make you do it."

"But Lucius I can do it." Narcissa persisted

"I have not doubt, but I don't think I could watch or let you do it. Do you understand?"

As his words sank in Narcissa lost any feelings of doubt or unworthiness. In fact there was a large smile growing as she stared as Lucius. It was making Lucius a bit uncomfortable "What?"

Narcissa laughed as she launched herself into his arms "Lucius that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Lucius numbly brought his arms around Narcissa "What."

"You don't want me to get the mark because you're worried about me yes?" Narcissa asked as she leaned away from Lucius

"Yeah I guess so."

Narcissa smiled again before pecking him on the lips "Exactly no ones ever cared enough to actually save me from me."

Lucius smiled at her. "Is this why you're practically throwing you're self at me for such a simple reason."

Narcissa blushed under his gaze "Ah my dear you do blush prettily but that reminds me. Why did you have your wand? You almost never have it on you when you're in the house."

Narcissa turned an even darker shade of red at the mention of her stupid fear. "I might have been a little scared tonight."

"Why is that?" Lucius asked with a grin.

"Well, you didn't come home when you said you would and I started to get nervous you know? So I decide to be prepared for the worse."

"So what you're saying is you were scared without me?" Lucius offered with a smile

"I suppose" Narcissa answered with a frown

Lucius smiled before wrapping his arms around her and lying back into the bed "You don't have to be scared whenever I'm around. And don't worry so much for me I'm sure I'll be just fine."

"Promise," Narcissa asked as she tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Hm Hmm" Lucius mummer sleepily, already falling asleep now that his fears had been put to rest and he had his wife in his arms. "I promise."

For a little while the room was silent. Lucius was on the verge of slipping off to oblivion. Narcissa thinking over everything he said. After she was sure he had fallen into slumber she leaned over him and kissed his brow "I love you Lucius Malfoy."

The blacks and Malfoys had many secrets and this was one Narcissa had and kept from both her husband and society. After all you can't love you're husband, you can care, but never love. It simply wasn't done.

But as she was slipping into oblivion herself she could have sworn she heard Lucius's voice. And the words made her smile as she drifted off, blissfully happy.

"And I love you Narcissa Malfoy."

~.~.~.~

_**A/N**_ : YAY the second chapter is out! This is actually the first chapter I wrote for these one-shots but then I thought wow I could do a mini-series. I was all yep I'm going to have to write it or it'll bother me till I do. Also I know Lucius is OC but I see that the way Lucius acts to the world is just that the way he acts to the world. I believe and hope that Lucius acts differently with his family!

Important notice: No ones reviewed! Some people have altered or favored but no reviews. This makes me really sad! So before I put out the third chapter I want at least one review!! Please!

Author's rambling: I love this paring. Well basically I love the Malfoys, especially more than potter himself. I mean we know who Potter is but the Malfoys are full of mystery and I just love to unravel a great mystery. Two more one-shots one where Narcissa's pregnant and the other when Lucius is in Azkaban.

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Her Joy

Her Joy

.

.

Lucius passed the statue of a gargoyle, an unfortunate piece that his father had collected quite some time ago, for what had to be the billionth time. He had tried, earlier in the evening, to sit in the chair and stair at the wall but as the first scream had reached his ears he could no longer maintain his facade of calm. He was very pleased that no one was here to witness his fall from grace, since the only one who'd seen him this way had always ever been Narcissa. Lucius paused at the base of the stairs when he heard the blood curling scream of his wife.

He swore to the dark lord that he was never going to make her go through this again. Never in his life had been so worried for another person before, not even for himself when he was on one of his missions. With the memory of his missions came the relief that he would never have to go on another one. And although it was aggravating to know that the dark lord had lost to a child and in whole lost the war, it was also mixed with a feeling of pleasure that his son would grow up. He would have liked his son to grow up in a different way, in a different world, but the lost of the war would not stop his son from growing up with certain privileges.

Even though the war had ended only a month ago it had already brought many good things to his life, one thing was a certainty that his son would grow up without the opposition of the dark lord. And for that he was eternally happy, he didn't want his son to grow up under another's rule. It also saved his wife from the aliment of worry that seemed to have cloaked her since learning of his allegiance. Which the doctor had assured him was not good for her pregnancy, and had proceed to tell him how it was low of him to cheat on his wife at this point, thinking that this was her worry. He had then proceeded to curse the doctor till he was satisfied that he would be in his own ward for quite some time. Which Bellatrix had made sure to never let him live down and then had told him that if he ever cheated on her sister she would be so enraged she would be sure to kill him in a muggle way to disgrace him to the max. Suffice it is to say that marrying a Black with a sister like Bella, was much more dangerous than anything he had ever done. How that mud-blood that Cissy's elder sister had married survived he would never know.

Lucius had fallen in with his wife; he knew that truth for a fact now, but no matter how much he loved his wife he could not stand his sister-in-law. He liked to think that the fact that Lestrange was sent to Azkaban was a little bonus to him self and all the years he had to deal with her raving, a joy he had never shared with his very pregnant wife. Many people believed that Bella had been in love with the Dark Lord and to tell the truth he had thought so too. Until his wife had pointed out that the only times Bella even seemed sane had been in the company of Rodulphus, her husband. Perhaps not even the dark lord had understood her as greatly as her husband had. But he had no great care for those people he didn't even have any like for them, and cared nothing of their suffering, as his wife cared for her sister's pain.

He was ripped from his thoughts as a young woman started to run down the stairs and rush right pass him, despite his hand that had reached out to call her to him. Lucius gritted his teeth to keep himself from using an unspeakable on her knowing that it would not help his wife. And the fact that she had been in a hurry must mean something right?

The next time she came around the corner he was ready for her. With a suddenness that could only come from worry he wrapped his long fingers around her elbow and pulled her to where he could at least look at the side of her face. "What's going on up there?" He asked the woman clearing his throat when he heard the undertone of desperation in his voice.

"The baby it won't turn around were doing all we can. I just need this potion and maybe it will help to turn it around." The woman said at a dizzying speed obviously ready to run away and help her colleagues with the birth. Lucius was so shocked his hold on the woman lessened and she slipped through running up the stairs.

She was halfway up when he processed the words and turned toward the stares calling after the girl "Could it kill her,"

At the hesitant and completely unguarded voice the young woman turned around so fast the bottle of potion was in danger of slipping and falling onto the floor. She was shocked with just that one question everything she believed about the Malfoy was shattered. She had thought he was an inconsiderate man who had only wanted an heir from his young wife, and then would toss her aside for another woman. Hell, who could blame her for thinking this way he had put her mentor in the ward with multiple curses. But with that questions came the understanding that he really did care for his wife, more than everyone else had thought. Now it made sense why the woman had been asking for him. But right now she didn't have time to analyze this new information seeing as she had to make sure that his wife and child lived through the end of labor. So with a quick decisions she answered Malfoy and raced up the stairs back into the room "Both,"

"Both," He whispered in horror. Only now realizing what could happen. He had been worried ever since his wife had gone into labor. But now he was quite terrified. Earlier today she had slipped and fallen down the stairs he had felt the breath rush out of his mouth in terror. He had raced down the stairs only to see Narcissa clutching her stomach her face etched in pain. He had lifted her up and carried her to the bed, where she had stayed for a total of eight hours now. The doctor was called and hadn't come out since.

What good was magic when it couldn't even save his Narcissa. Lucius felt terrible and as if he couldn't stand the weight of what he had just heard he plopped down in a nearby chair and stared up the stairs. He couldn't bring him self to go up them with the shaky legs that wouldn't even allow him to stumble across a flat surface so instead he braced his elbows on his knees, laced his fingers and allowed his face to droop down and rest on his hands. He couldn't loose Cissy or their son, in the eight months and three weeks that he had known his son; he had fallen in love with him. He didn't want to loose either one.

He had never regretted marrying his wife. He had also always been very happy with his father's decisions. He had been ecstatic when she had sat on his lap and weaved her silky fingers through his hair, her face glowing, with what he later would recognize as a young mothers joy, moving in closer to capture his lips in a heated kiss. He remembered being very surprised since she had never come into his study when he was working before this moment. When she had pulled away, and when he was contemplating lying her across his desk, she had slid her lips near his ear and had whispered two words that had forever changed his life. Now, if she would only say three words would his life ever be complete. But he feared now that she would never be able to say those words to him and now he felt silly for never saying those words to her.

So he was left sitting in that chair contemplating life and reliving all his times with his wife. The worry that he would never see her again when the mark on his arm started to burn and he was left apperating in the middle of the night. The joy of laying his hand on his wife's stomach feeling his son's strength through the thin protection of which she offered. The fear as he watched Narcissa come to a stumbling stop at the base of the stairs. The spiking terror as the doctor told his colleagues that it was to dangerous to move her and that if it had been only a few months earlier it could have been a miscarriage. The anxiety as he walked a path in the floor wringing his hands and looking up at the ceiling every time he heard the scream. The outrage that he was not allowed to walk into the birthing room to comfort her. The pain that shot through his face in the effort to seem like nothing had bothered him, as if he was indifferent. But most of all he felt the stomach wrenching worry and sadness that he may never see his wife again or hold his son for the first time.

And in the twirling of his feelings he did not hear the scream that was not Narcissa's. Or hear the soft foot steps of the same young woman from earlier walking down the stairs.

~.~.~.~

Narcissa breathed in and out, trying to catch a breath through the soreness of her now raw throat. She had never experienced so much pain in her life. Not when Bella had hexed her for reading her diary or when she had accidently turned Andy's cat purple with a charm, which had resulted in the a black and blue hand. No, not even her first night with Lucius had made her feel this much pain, although that night she did have many good memories that out weighed that moment of brief pain. But all those times she had never been given such a precious gift for sucking up with the pain and pulling through. The moment she had heard that glorious screeching she had rested her tired muscles and allowed the pain to melt away from her replaced with tiredness that went bone deep. She swallowed hard and let her head roll over to the side to watch as the nurse used her wand to clean up the young squirming bundle. She smiled at the site of her fussy baby realizing that he would most likely be a lot like his father. Shutting her eyes and resting her head on the bed she heard as the door opened and shut, she choose to ignore it and let herself drift off on a cloud.

She didn't think she could be any happier than this. She no longer worried about her husband dying or being dragged off into Azkaban, which made her happier than anything else ever had. Until the birth of her son, this brought her to the other thing that completed her happiness. Her son who she hadn't even held yet was already the center of her life. The only thing that could make this moment perfect is if her husband ran up the stairs and to her side and or if she had her sisters. She even wanted Andy to be here to see the beauty of her child, just like she would have liked to be there for the daughter she knew Andy had had. She knew her caring sister would have held her hand and told her that it would all be worth it, and she would believe it like she used to believe everything Andy had ever told her. She would also have liked Bella to be there to tell her to suck it up and stop screaming…on second thought Bella would have had to wait downstairs with their husbands. Smiling at that thought she rolled her head to the side.

But at the realization that she would never see her sisters again the smile slid off to be replaced with a frown. She had no idea where Andy was and Bella was going through even more pain then she had just gone through.

"Cissy what's wrong?" At the sound of her husband's voice she popped her eyes opened and stared into his brilliantly grey eyes that were laced with worry. Her frown dripped off and a smile slid through the gathering storm of her thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong," She murmured as she felt her husband's hand find hers and grab on. She slowly lifted her head and looked around the room, while she had been trapped in her thoughts the bedchamber had been cleaned her clothes had been changed. And almost all the people who had helped with the birth had left the room, all but the woman in the corner who was placing her son in a crib "Wait," She croaked out making the woman pause in the act and turn around with the boy in her arms "Could I hold him? Please,"

The woman looked over to her husband and at his nod brought her son over to her side only to gently place him in the crook of her arms. "Here you go be careful with him he's brand new."

Narcissa smiled at her son who was now gently clutching at the air with his eyes closed, content to lie in his mother's arms.

Lucius smiled at the scene of mother and child. And he smiled back when Narcissa lifted her head to beam over at him. He had never seen her more beautiful than at this very moment. "Isn't he perfect?" At the wonder that he could sense in her voice he turned to look at his son for the first time. He shifted in his seat by the bed to get a better look at his son. He had a small crop of sliver blond hair on his head and the facial structure of a Malfoy. The only thing that he could see that was like his mother was the nose that he loved on his wife. He sat there for a little bit longer reliving the feeling of joy that he had both his wife and son alive and healthy. He watched a little longer as his son clutched onto his mother's finger and brought it to the cavern of his mouth making her smile. "He's even more perfect than I had thought possible."

At his declaration he leaned over the bed and gave Narcissa a quick kiss to show that he was proud that she had given him such a wonderful son and had than trailed a finger over his son's cheek only to have it grabbed onto and lead to his infant's son. He looked over at his wife and smiled. "What did you want to name him?"

"I would like to follow the Black family tradition like we discussed, do you have any ideas?" Narcissa said still smiling at her son as he gummed his mother and father's tip of their fingers. She would never have believed that she could forget the hours of pain she had went through but here she was overjoyed that those hours of pain had actually happened. When she had first heard that she was pregnant she had been overjoyed that she would be able to give Lucius something. But she had also been terrified and not only of motherhood but the fear that her son would grow up with no father.

At that time Lucius had been away from home more than he had been home, being called out at all times of the day to do the Dark Lord's bidding. She didn't want to raise her baby all by her self; she never wanted to live without Lucius. She had only ever told him that she loved him once and he had not replied she doubted he had heard. And if he had then the pain from his mark had fogged over her confession and she had fallen asleep before she heard anything. In fact, it had been sleep deprivation that had let the words slip out in the first place. And she could never make herself say those words again, but now that the dark lord was gone it no longer mattered, she had all the time in the world to tell him. But right now she was too captivated by her son to tell him, she would have to wait for another time.

"Hmm," Lucius agreed unaware of how his wife's thoughts flowed also too captivated by their son. Still in awe of the life that was lying in it's mothers arms. "Let's name him Draco,"

"Draco Malfoy hmm," Narcissa titled her head to the side to look at her son who had let go of their fingers and had instead opened his eyes to look over at the parents that he had gained "It fits him," she decided before smiling into the eyes of her son "Hello Draco, I'm so happy that you've decided to come out and meet us my silver eyed son."

Lucius chuckled as he whipped his finger on the blanket and shifted off the chair so that he could lie on the bed next to his wife. "Cissy, his eyes are blue,"

"Aw, but I have feeling that they'll turn silver in no time." Narcissa insisted as she slid her child reluctantly over to its father "Now, here you hold your son."

"Our son," he corrected as he took a hold of their son and brought him to rest in the crook of his own arms. "When will he start smiling?"

"Not for another few months," Narcissa said as she rested her head on her husbands shoulder and closed her eyes already starting to drift away for a second time. "Until then he'll probably keep us up at all hours of the day, so I better start falling asleep before it gets started. Because there is no way were putting a silencing charm on him like you suggested when I brought it up."

Lucius chuckled as he watched their son mimicked his mother and shut his own eyes. "Oh, and Narcissa,"

"Hmm" she yawned when she realized that he wasn't going to continue till he had confirmation that she was listening.

"Not ever again,"

Narcissa opened her eyes so that she could meet his silver eyes "What are you talking about?"

"This is our last child we will never have another one because I will never be put through the terror I was today, do you understand?" Lucius asked as he used his fee hand to swipe a stand of hair away from her tired and frowning face.

"What if I want another child, I mean giving birth is a natural thing and the reward is quite satisfying."

"Be that as it may, I can't go through it again Cissy never." Lucius whispered as he leaned down and kissed her frowning mouth, when he lifted his head she was softly smiling at him.

"I understand Lucius, I don't think I could do it again either. I'm sorry I'm so weak."

"Never weak," he offered as he kissed her cheek and whispered for her to go to sleep. He watched as her eyelids fluttered close and her breathing regulated to follow her sons.

He didn't think his life could get more perfect than this. But even with the fear of loosing his family, he still could not say the three words that were itching at the back of his throat. Then he would show his wife and son his love with his actions, and maybe some day he would be able to say the words to the two people in the world that he truly cared about.


	4. His Resolve

His Resolve

.

.

Alone, she was so alone. Narcissa Malfoy curled up in a ball catching some of the bed sheets in between her legs and started to burrow her head into the crook of her arms, to hide from the moonlight shining through the curtains in her bedroom. After a few moments her body shook with the tears that were now pooling in the crisp satin. She had never noticed how cold the bed was until he had been taken away.

She felt as if she hadn't slept since that worthless worm tail and brought the Dark Lord back from his grave. Everything had been perfect until Harry Potter had been sent to Hogwarts and strange things had been going on in that school. But it wasn't like last time where she had to worry only about a sister and a husband this time she had to worry about a son. Her own flesh and blood was smack middle of the starts of a second wizarding war. And she was terrified it was more than she could handle, her poor Draco was being forced to grow up to fast. She knew her husband had been worried as well. She knew that he no longer cared about the quality of blood, when it came to the lives of his family. If she could she would have created a bubble with her magic and surrounded her family with it. But she couldn't and now her son was breaking, perhaps faster than she herself was, and her husband was being tortured.

She wasn't stupid she knew what Azkaban does to people. She had seen how her sister had come back not a shred of sanity left. She didn't know if she could handle getting Lucius back as a mess of jumbled thoughts and a blood thirsty nature that sought only revenge for captivity. Her family was dissolving, stretched to its limit, and she was left alone in her bed crying over the lost of her lover and the child that could only feel hatred and desperation. She just wanted that man know as a lord to go away and wanted life to go back to the way it was before.

These past years she had lived her life blessing the Potter's for their sacrifice. Because of Lily Potter's sacrifice she was able to live a few years of her life in a fog of peace, satisfaction, happiness, sadness, anger, and love. She was able to live normally for a few years and she would always treasure those years of her life. She held only one regret during that time in her life.

With that thought Narcissa turned around from the window and took the blankets and threw them across her face. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. She closed her eyes and thought back to the day her life had shattered and pretending everything was ok was no longer an option.  
She had been sitting there in the hard backed ugly chair listening to the many accusations against her husband. She never once took her eyes off her husband and listened to every word never batting a lash. There was nothing that they could say that would shock her.

He had always told her everything. He would come home and lie down on the bed. And she would sit there and wait for him, sometimes for hours, but eventually he would turn to her and gather her in his arms. He would bring his lips up to her ear, knowing that she was up and ready to listen to everything he needed to say. He would burrow his head into her neck and then he would start whispering everything in every detail he could think of.

She was sure that if she wanted to she could stand up and explain every accusation in more detail than they were giving now. But she would never dream of doing that, and right now she was to busy staring at the back of her husbands head to even think. She knew what the outcome of this jury would be.

She was not stupid or naïve and she would not waste time crying or looking at other people what was important now was to look at the man she loved for as long as she could.

And when she heard there sentencing she stood up along with her son. She knew their son was outraged, hurt, angry, and in shock but she had no time to comfort him. She was to busy trying to keep her eyes on him as he left his long silver blond hair trailing behind him as he turned to look back at her once more. And when his molten silver gaze met her own blue one she knew the message he was trying to send.

He was trying to say sorry for everything that had happened. Asking for forgiveness for the things that he had done and for being sent away, knowing that he could no longer protect his family. He was also apologizing for the anger that the Dark Lord would now train onto them. But as quickly as their eyes had met, the connection was broken, and she was left hoping that he had received the message that she forgave him for everything and that she would always be here sitting, waiting for his return.

When she had returned home she had gathered Draco in her arms and proclaimed that she loved him and that she would always be proud of him. Draco had hesitated only for a second before wrapping his arms around his mother and told her that he loved her as well.

It was only a few days later that Draco had received his duty from the Dark Lord and she had made her visit to Snape. After leaving she had been assured of the safety of her son but it had not lessened her worry for him or for her husband.

So here she was laying in bed her stomach in knots and her throat as dry as the Sahara desert. She had never felt so useless in her life; there was no way to help the most important people in her life. She was becoming a ghost of what she used to be, she was becoming more like she used to be during the first war. A cloak of worry and darkness over shadowing everything as Lucius had once told her.

She knew Bella did not understand, she thought she was being fickle and she should be dancing through the halls without Lucius. She had never liked Lucius and Narcissa did not expect her to start. She had asked how she was feeling as Rodulphus was stuck in Azkaban without her. Bella had no comment, and for a minute Narcissa thought she saw Bella have a lucid moment where worry, fear, and love had seeped into her vision before it was crushed and swept aside. She had then said that he had already been there so that if he had lived once than he should be able to survive a second time. Narcissa had than spoken of the fact that she was with him and knew what was happening and how was she surviving not knowing. Bella had waved it off and walked away. Narcissa had never gotten a straight answer and she did not expect one ever.

She no longer cared about the Dark Lord or his stupid little cause. She wanted her family and that was all that she wanted. She knew that the Dark Lord would never win and it wasn't because he was in the wrong or because he wasn't strong enough or even because he was evil and Potter was good. It was simply because of a mothers love. The moment Lily Evans Potter had stopped that curse from killing her son it was all decided. You can't go against a mothers love because you can not understand it. And for a man who can not and does not want to understand simple love, unconditional love would be something forever out of his reach.

There is no chance of stopping that kind of love, because a mothers love his forever, its eternal, it's unconditional, and it's forever unbreakable. It's a love she clearly understands, because she would do the same for Draco in an instant. Why were so many people dying, or being torn apart from there families for a war that had already been decided, Narcissa would never know. But living in the position she did she must keep these secrets close to her heart and away from others. She would take these simple truths and block them from the Dark Lord with her love for her family, how ironic it all was.

And it was because of this love that she knew that she would see Lucius again. And it was because of this love that she would become brave and protect her son from anything that got in her way, including the Dark Lord.

She would wait forever for her husband and would protect their son in his stead. Narcissa smiled and rolled over onto her other side, took a pillow from above her and wrapped her arms around it, pretending it was Lucius. And with her resolve strengthened and her future rocky but clear she fell asleep on a shaky breath.

~.~.~.~.~

He crouched against the wall clutching onto his sanity for all that it was worth. There was no dignity he could show at a time like this. His mask had slipped just like every happy memory had fled from his thoughts and every bad one had raced forward to smile and taunt him. There were many awful memories and all of them were laughing and twirling in a fog of memory, all coming back alive in one moment that blurred into days. Many times he caught himself screaming and told himself to stop.

But he no longer knew why he should, what was the reason behind showing pride. He no longer understood what pride was. All he understood was negative emotions, he felt as if he had lived with them all his life. He was slowly loosing everything and at the same time he had no idea what he was loosing.

Lucius clutched his head relieved to feel pain race through his head. He was tired that even his happy memories were warping into memories that were even worse than the original unhappy ones. The ones with the gorgeous woman in them were always the hardest to handle. Those ones always ended with a sharp pain gripping his heart and with the clogging of throat and wetness running down his cheeks.

But what hurt the most was the fact that he couldn't remember who the beautiful woman was or the silver eyed baby she was clutching as she walking out of the door not once looking back. All he knew was that he wanted to grab onto them and never let them leave through that door, but his feet were always stuck to the floor. And what was worst was that he knew it wasn't real but he couldn't help but scream out his frustration.

Hell, he didn't even know who the hell he was. That's what he should be focusing on. What was his name? He knew it started with a "L". Luny, Loony, Lucky, or was it Lucy? Now, he was just naming dog names. Damn it, he wanted his sanity back but he had to block out the bad memories for as long as he could. Narcissa was waiting for him. Lucius snapped his head up to stare at the wall that was three feet in front of him. Narcissa, his Narcissa. That was the woman, his wife.

Lucius smiled not because any good memories came back but because his heart sang with the joy of remembering that she hadn't left him, she was still there waiting for him. She and Draco would always be there for him. Draco, his son.

Lucius tilted his head to rest it against the wall instead of between in his legs. He remembered now why he was here, what was happening. And he was overjoyed at the moment of sanity knowing that it would soon leave him with the coming of dark clouds.

But till then he was going to tell himself over again and again that he was Lucius Malfoy and he was in love with Narcissa Malfoy and had a brilliant child Draco Malfoy who he knew was already in his sixth year at Hogwarts and was no longer a small child. He could even remember taking him to the station standing at the train station platform sending young Draco off to his first year in school. He could remember feeling proud when he was sorted into Slytherin house. He could even remembering feeling a deep fear for him when the Dark Lord first came back as he felt the burning in his arm, which marked a summoning.

Lucius flung an arm across his eyes and lied down on the floor letting the good memories rush through him while they were still here. He didn't know why they were allowing him a reprieve but there was no way he was kicking it in the mouth.

But as always with memories came regrets. He had regrets of always pushing his ideas onto his reluctant son. Ideas he no longer cared about. Always pushing on him that he was better than anyone else, isolating him from everyone. He regretted getting the dark mark and destroying his future.

But the most difficult thing to live with was the fact he hadn't told Narcissa how much he loved her.

He had had so many opportunities to tell her. When she had told him that she was pregnant, when she was lying in the bed with their son in her arms, when she was across the table for breakfast, when she came strolling into his study with only one of his shirts on, when they had gazed at the stars trying to come up with names for their Draco, or even when they were just lying in bed hugging for warmth.

He had had so many chances but everyone he had ignored saying later was the time. But now all he wanted was to say the words out loud and to hear her response so that his good memories wouldn't turn into nightmares when they came back. Or be overshadowed with the screaming of his many victims.

Why hadn't he told her when he had the chance why did he have to be a stubborn fool?

Now, he was going to die without ever telling her how he really felt. No that's not true.

That's right that's why he had to live. He still hadn't told her how much he loved her.

And he wasn't going to give in to the dementours until he had properly told his wife that he had loved her for a very, very long time.

Lucius clenched his eyes as the darkness returned and his moment of sanity was just that only a moment. And he was left hoping that he would still be sane enough to remember his resolve.

A/N: Yeah, ok. I know it's only a filler, but come on I think that this shows a lot of feeling for a separated couple. But since I'm posting all the chapters up today I'm sure I'm rambling on here for no reason. If someone posts a review on this chapter I'll be very shocked…and very happy!


	5. Her Love

Her Love

.

.

Narcissa smiled as she watched her husband come into the room with the other escapees. And if there wasn't a whole group of other death eaters she would be rushing into his arms and never letting go. But she knew better so she stood there watching as her husband came to a stop in front of the dark lord barley containing her movement of excitement or her shudder of fear.

It was only a small counsel in which it was declared that the group of death eaters including the Dark Lord himself would be staying at their manor. She was unhappy about a bunch of death eaters staying at her house but her happiness at seeing her husband again far outweighed that unhappiness.

Later when Lucius and Narcissa were alone she ran into his arms. "Lucius I am so glad that you are safe. I was so terribly worried" She could feel Lucius hesitate before wounding his arms around her waist and bending his neck to bury is face into her hair.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here, I heard what Draco was put through." He murmured into her hair pulling her closer to him. He had never thought he would have the chance to hold her again. Now he was submerged in the feeling of her slim figure and the warmth of both her body and her spirit. "Never again,"

Narcissa smiled and snuggled her own face into his neck tightening her arms around his neck. "I forgive you; I will always forgive you and be waiting for you. And I took care of Draco, just like you would have wanted but I fear for him he's completely shutting himself down to almost everything."

"We will deal with it I promise. I just want to be here for a little while longer." Lucius murmured, he didn't want to leave from this spot. This was his first time since being dragged to Azkaban that he had seen or touched his wife, he would rather life it out to its fullest. He was tired of being a slave to Voldermort he was tired of it all. He wanted to take his family away from it all yet he couldn't. Now, those people wanted to stay in his house and drag people to be tortured and murdered into his house, it was unacceptable, it had to be lived with. "Aw, Narcissa what have I got us all into."

"It's ok you had no idea how this would turn out just like I had no idea wither. It is only important that we stay together and stand united, were now stuck in the middle." Narcissa whispered as she slowly untangles herself to look up into the silver eyes that she had missed so much.

"We'll just have to get back into the Dark Lord's good graces." Lucius muttered to her as he looked into her wonderful blue eyes.

Narcissa only smiled sadly that he didn't get it. "Lucius," she whisper slowly titling her head to the side smiling up with him with a sad crook of the mouth and sad eyes "My only allegiance will be forever to my family, which only includes you and Draco."

Lucius grinned "I know," he whispered back as he bent his head to capture her lip in a searing kiss. Moving her so that she was closer, if that was even possible; he deepened the kiss tracing her mouth with his tongue till she opened her sweet cavern for him.

This was his first kiss with his wife for many months he was going to make it worth while. He had missed her, hell he probably missed her more than she missed him, and in fact he knew he had. And now that he had her he never wanted to let her go. He would do anything to stay with his family.

Narcissa broke off the kiss first, only to stare into his eyes with a goofy smile on her lips "I missed that as well."

Lucius chuckled before bending once again, only to stop when he heard a chuckle that could only be from his deranged sister-in-law "I liked her better when she was in Azkaban."

Narcissa playfully hit him on the shoulder before smiling sadly once again. Making Lucius want to swoop down and erase that look with another kiss. "Lucius Bella is awful to Draco and that scares me. She treats him like he's a solider instead of a nephew. He's still my little boy and he should not be forced to do the thing he has."

Lucius kissed his forehead to calm her down. "I know but there is nothing that we can do at the moment, but hope that things will change."

Lucius watched as Narcissa's face fell into worry and despair of the upcoming days. And if he was honest he was just as worried, but telling her that would just worry her all the more. "Don't worry about anything Cissy I'm here now and I'll protect this family with you, now shall we go see our Draco?"

Narcissa smiled in joy to his answer and took his hand to and opened the study door so that they could start searching for their son.

Life had thrown them a tornado and somehow they were caught in the heavy winds clutching onto broken pieces of wood. Lucius just hoped that the they would come across the eye before they were completely thrown in opposite directions.

~.~.~.~.~

All she wanted was her son. All she wanted was to hold him to make sure he was still alive or well. And if her son had died in that castle than she still wanted her son's body to hold onto. And either way she would probably start crying.

She had heard Lucius try and beg Voldermort to let them go search for their son, to which he had refused outright. She was angry at the Dark Lord how dare he keep her away from her son. He had no right to keep a mother away and now she was getting pissed. You didn't mess with a mother it was common sense, sense that the Dark Lord him self seemed to lack. So when she saw her chance she took it.

"You, examine him. Tell me whether he is dead." Lord Voldermort said to her snapping his wand impatiently at her than at the body lying on the ground. Narcissa tried not to snort at the revelation that the Dark Lord was truly scared of this young child. And he should be this child had to be under his mother's protection. A mother's love is everlasting and with that comes the realization that a mother's protection was everlasting.

But despite her doubts, skepticism, and the looks of her husband she still shuffled over to the body of Harry Potter. She kneeled down next to the unmoving but very much alive Harry Potter.

She made a show of checking his vitals as she whispered into his ear "Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"

Harry never moved a muscle but despite this she could still hear the hurried and small whisper of the boy "Yes,"

And with that one word her whole world became whole once again. Her son was alive and her life was almost perfect, now she only wanted to see him. If she wasn't being watched she would have liked to run into the castle and start searching, but she was being watched and it was now time to decide. She didn't care about the Dark Lord and she wanted her family safe and for that reason and that reason alone she stood up in a flurry of emotion using her acting skills to her advantage.

She didn't act like a stuck up, vain bitch for nothing. She knew the best ways to act and she was going to use it. Although, she knew Draco would be able to see through it no time, but she had faith that he would never tell on her or endanger their family. So she took a chance and ran with it. "He is dead!"

Narcissa had to wait there for the battle to start up once again. Taking her husband's hand she led him across the battlefield ignoring everything but their own goal. They were both screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs for Draco. Never once pausing until they came into the castle and started to look around frantically for him.

"There he is Cissy," Lucius whispered as he took her elbow and racing toward their son even as he called his name.

Draco turned around giving his family a smile as he came to them hugging them, happy that they were reunited once again. "I'm so glad your safe," Narcissa said as she wrapped her arms around her only child and held him to her as if she was never going to let him go.

"I'm ok mom, everything is ok." Draco said over the celebration that was taking place at the announcement that the dark lord had been overthrown and over the mourning for the fallen. "Were all ok," Lucius said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and Draco.

Realizing that this was the first time that he had ever been truly free or happy he pulled them even closer. Lucius smiled down at them before pulling Narcissa away and leading her away "Draco will be right back; I have to talk to your mother."

Narcissa didn't take her eyes off her confused son's face till Lucius had led her around to a deserted corner. Taking her by the shoulders so that they could both face each other and not look away.

"I'm sorry Lucius but I was so worried for Draco and I only wanted to protect-" Narcissa had to stop when Lucius put his index finger up to her lips to make her stop before he smiled. A real smile, a smile she hadn't seen since his first day back from Azkaban.

"It's alright Cissy I understand why you did it and I don't blame you for anything. I would have done the same to protect this family."

"Then what wrong Lucius," Narcissa asked her face scrunching in confusion not understanding why he had taken her around to this corner.

"I had something I wanted to tell you before anything else happened. Before I'm sent to Azkaban-"

"Don't say that Lucius, I'm sure that you won't be sent back to that place. I don't want you to leave me." Narcissa cut in taking her hand and moving some of his blond hair away from his face.

"Then let me say what I must, before the unresolved questions of our future become too much to bear." Lucius said trailing a finger down her cheek as if memorizing everything about her face before he would be dragged away. "I've wanted to say it to you for a very long time, I've dreamed of it, and I've always wanted to know your answer. So I'm just going to say it, at the most unromantic time in my life. I-I-I love you Cissy." At Narcissa's shocked expression Lucius hurried on. He couldn't dig himself deeper into this ditch even if he tried. And he didn't care he had finally said what he had always wanted to say and the last of his stress and worry had completely lifted off his shoulder.

It was now time to explain why he loved her so much. "I love you because you're always there for me even when I don't deserve it. You're more loyal than anyone else I know. You are one of the most caring people I know. Not to mention a bloody brilliant actor. I also love how your nose starts twitching when you're too engrossed in your book. But most importantly I'm in love with everything about you. And I am so stupid that it's taken me over fifteen years to tell you just how much I love you."

Lucius was shocked when a small force knocked into him. Only to realize that it was a laughing and crying Narcissa who was at this moment kissing his cheek as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, I'm overjoyed at everything you said!" Narcissa exclaimed "I love you too, forever and always I've loved you for a very long time and I can't believe you feel the same way. I feel like a young teenager."

Lucius laughed as he brought his wife back down to the floor and tapped her nose and started to walk back to the main hall. "Let's go find our son,"

"Hmm" Narcissa agreed as she blindly followed him. She had never been happier in her whole life. Loving someone and then finally letting them know was an experience far greater than the actual falling. She couldn't loose him to Azkaban; she wanted him to stay with her forever.

Narcissa looked around the main hall noticing many mourners around the hall, feeling out of place for the first time. She quickly scanned the room until she found her son on the other side of the room talking to a young witch who was smiling up at him proudly before she tapped his shoulder and than left the room. Draco watching her leave with a look in his eyes that stated he was very interested in talking to that girl again.

Maybe the future wouldn't be that bad after all and as long as she had her family than everything would be fine. After these wars she realized that what was truly important was this family and nothing would ever shake up that belief. So here she would stay by Lucius Malfoy's side and the mother who watched her son grow up and find a woman that would open up his heart and help him stop suppressing himself. Narcissa smiled up at Lucius before kissing his chin and looking once again at the hall. Yes, here she would stand.

A/N: There will be more chapters just not tonight I'm to tired to keep writing, so maybe over the weekend. This was rushed so there are probably a lot of mistakes. Also thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, I love you all for it sorry for such a short chapter but I did write the other two today as well.


	6. His Love

His Love

.

.

"Lucius what ever are you looking at?" the voice was deepened with sleep and confusion but the arms that wrapped around his waist were as strong and supporting as ever. He allowed a smile as he felt his wife place her dozing head on his shoulder.

"Nothing Narcissa, just admiring our backyard," Lucius said, the smile layering his voice with the emotions of joy and love.

"Yes, I know you're glad that the ministry did not take our house or our lands. In fact I remember you being ecstatic when all they took was a small portion of our money." Narcissa said with a smile at the memory of her husbands face when he found out that he would not have to be locked up in Azkaban. She was almost sure that her face reflected the same type of joy at that moment.

"And they also took some of our time with community service and all that, over all we did really well with the end of the war, almost unbelievingly so." Lucius leaned his head against the window so that he could get a better view of outside.

"Hmm, but that still doesn't explain why your up at nine in the morning looking outside as the snow falls."

"That is because it is not the snow the grabs my attention." Lucius told her as he reached behind her to grab her arms and turn her around until she was against his chest instead of his back. He stood there letting her sent wrap around him like one of his finest cloaks.

"Then what is it that you are looking at?" Narcissa lifted her head from his chest to look out of the same fogged up window. When she finally looked beyond the smudges and out beyond the frosted land that was laid just beyond the manor, she smiled at the sight that reached her.

"Our son of course, I'm surprised that he's willing to go out in the snow that he used to hate so much. Especially when the clouds are low like today and make him stranded on the ground." Lucius explained while he rubbed circles in Narcissa's back, liking the way a shiver ran down her spine and then back up again.

"Well, it seems like he had a little motivation."

Lucius snorted in agreement to his wife statement as he looked at her blond head before turning back to look out the window. The trees were weighted heavily by the frozen water that clung to their branches. And in the freshly fallen snow there were tracks moving all along the ground, some were easy to point out like a deer or the familiar human prints, and some were harder like the small steps of a mouse or chipmunk. But one thing that was not hard to see out on the white land was his son and his girlfriend.

He watched as the young black haired woman prodded the young blond haired man to roll the particles of snow into a ball. It was interesting to see how Draco all but disappeared, without his black coat he feared he'd never have seen his son outside playing with the woman who was so easily spotted with her black hair falling behind her in a wave of silk.

He might not have done many good things in his life; in fact many people might say (including himself) that he had done things that should have landed him into a cell of Azkaban with no visitors. And not for the first time he wondered what exactly it was that he had done right that had landed him with such good fortune.

But like always he was drawn a blank, nothing he had ever done had been good enough for him to be in this exact moment. With his wife securely snuggled into his arms, with her warm head resting against his chest, where he could easily lie his head down, nothing came up that was better. And his son down below living like he should have before any of the Voldermort stuff happened.

His family had been saved from the enslavement that Voldermort had placed upon them. And for this calm he now found he would always owe Harry Potter more than he could ever give. Not that he would ever tell that to the young auror that his son worked with, but it was nice to keep the hidden knowledge.

It had only been one year since the falling of the dark lord, and already things were returning to the way they were supposed to have been all along. He had no lost love for the man that had been destroyed; in fact he couldn't help but feel glee at his death.

"Hey Lucius, how long has it been since we've been playing out in the snow?" Narcissa asked tilting her head to the side to look more closely at the figure that was being constructed up on her lawn. She had to suppress a giggle when one of the peacocks started to knock down one of the smaller balls that were sitting close to the bigger double. She laughed when she watched the two start chasing after the peacock across the yard and away from their snow pile.

"Narcissa I believe the last time we played in the snow was on our way back to Hogwarts, where you threw a ball at me exclaiming that I had killed your cat, and that is the last I saw of you till our wedding day." Lucius reminded with a smile, how was he supposed to know that he would later marry the girl with the flaming temper. Not that she ever really showed that temper again unless she wanted to get what she wanted.

Narcissa snorted "Lucius you totally killed my cat, and I had a right to revenge, it was much better than what Bella had planned out, I assure you."

"No assurance needed," Lucius said as he watched as the two below walked up to the manor. Seeing this he pulled away from Narcissa and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Narcissa asked in surprise tightening her hold on Lucius as he led her down their stairs and into the area of the house that was used for food preparation, otherwise known as the kitchen. She couldn't guess what Lucius would want to do in the kitchen besides breakfast, which was served in the dining room anyways.

But she wasn't about to complain about her husbands sudden change in moods. She was just glad that the haunted look in his eyes, which used to reside there ever since his stay in Azkaban, was long gone. She had been worried about her husband, but she was glad that he was strong enough to pull through.

The only thing she was worried about was where he was taking her. But those worries were quickly appeased at the sight of her smiling son. Seeing her child's eyes clear up from there moody indifference and painful look to the new joyful sparkle brightened her mood considerably. And it was just as fulfilling as seeing her husbands carefree expression.

Not a day went by that she didn't thank god for her split choice decision to lie to the Dark Lord. And in doing so she had saved not only her own families futures but those of the everyday witches and wizards, and especially the muggle born ones. She had everything thing she had ever wanted and now all she was waiting for was a grandchild.

"Good morning mother and father." Draco said with a smile, no longer bothering to keep his expressionless face up. Just another thing that the woman beside her son had been a factor to, it helped that she had her won blinding smile on.

"Draco…Astoria…what exactly are you doing on this dismal day?" Lucius asked trying to hide the smile that was creeping up on his face without his permission.

Astoria brushed the snow flakes out of her hair and onto the tiled floor beneath her boots. She then lifted her head up to regard both Lucius and Narcissa, the whole time giving them a happy grin. "Well Mr. Malfoy, were making a snow man on your front yard." Astoria paused and started tapping her chin with her finger. "That is if your birds stop eating the carrots and stop roosting in the head."

Draco laughed at her explanation of what they were dong. "I told you peacocks are vain they just don't enjoy having the spotlight taken off them."

"Draco, were making a snowman not a snow peacock they have nothing to worry about there just being spiteful now." Astoria said as she used her wand to levitate the last of the carrots to her waiting hands.

"Is that's what you call it," Draco allowed before he looked back at his parents "Do you want to join us?"

"To go play in the snow?" Lucius asked rising an eye brow in question

"Well duh what else?" Astoria rolled her eyes and smiled at Lucius

If Lucius was perfectly honest he quite liked little Astoria Greengrass she had a spark for life that the Malfoys had desperately needed. And she was unafraid of ex death eaters which was quite refreshing. "Aw I see, than I'm afraid we'll have to decline."

"Alright, then we'll see you once we fend of the peacocks." Draco laughed as Astoria took a hold of his hands and proceeded to drag him out of the house and back to the deformed snowman that they had been working on for hours now.

Lucius laughed once they were gone before he turned to Narcissa "Narcissa you do not think they will harm one of my birds do you?"

"I'm afraid there's no way to tell." Narcissa sighed as she shook her head as if to say the birds are now in god's hands. Narcissa smiled before she went over to the counter to pick up a few pieces of fruit. It was now Narcissa's turn to grab a hold of her husbands hand to drag him out of the kitchen and across the halls.

She led him across the house until they came upon Narcissa's favorite library. The walls were covered in shelves that held all types of different books. The room itself smelled like new books and cinnamon, a smell that Narcissa had come to love over the months of sitting up late at night with little Draco. There were comfortable chairs and sofas in the middle of the room placed there if guest were ever to come. It was on one of the sofas that Narcissa sat patting the cushion next to her to signal that Lucius was more than welcome to sit with her.

Lucius smiled and grabbed a book that he had left sitting on the end table last night before sitting down to join his wife. He watched from the corner of his eye as his wife took a grape and popped it into her mouth as she leaned back till her head was resting on his legs. Lucius shifted his fingers through her hair as he opened his book to start reading from where he had last been.

Narcissa was perfectly content to lie over Lucius's knees as he massaged her scalp. Every so often she would stretch her hand to grab another piece of fruit. She was just taking comfort in his presence just like he was.

And both were perfectly happy with where they were at this moment. Their past may not be a clean shiny pure slate but it had been necessary to get them to this point. Lucius smiled as he once again looked out a nearby window to see his son racing through the snow laughing with Astoria hot on his heels. It still surprised him how different Draco was in front of public or even at his job, while when ever he was with the family he always tried harder to show what he was really feeling. But it was only around Astoria that his son ever succeeded in showing those feelings and he wasn't even trying.

War destroys people and rarely do people ever talk about the things they have to go through during that time. If you were to ask any of the Malfoy's what had happened during a certain time during the war they would clam up in a shell that was impossible to penetrate, just another little thing that war brings.

But there were also brought good things hidden in the cracks of darkness. As if the light piggy backed the darkness so that it there was something left when all that darkness finally disappeared. And war had brought him an understanding of how precious family was, it also brought along the wonders of how far someone was willing to go for love.

Perhaps the Dark Lord would have known that he was set up to be betrayed if he had known a little bit more about love. Because in the end the emotion that he hated the most was the emotion that killed him. Through every point or turn the dark lord had always been thwarted by love.

Lucius leaned down and kissed Narcissa not liking the way his thoughts had turned. It was enough that he knew the power of love and how it could preserve and heal. It was enough that he was surrounded by it every day. Loved had saved him just like it had saved many people and he would never tale that emotion for granted again.

But then again Lucius was no philosopher all he knew was the he loved his family very much and there was not a day he wasn't going to thank god that he still had them together.

"I love you Narcissa," Lucius whispered, but no matter how low the voice was Narcissa still turned around and smiled up at Lucius eyes before she reached up with her hand and gently touched the back of his neck.

Gently tugging she brought his face down until his lips were merely a hairs breath away from her own. "I love you to Lucius, forever and always." She whispered just as low as she drew his lips down sealing the oath with a kiss.

~.~.~.~

A/N: One more chapter before this one-shot collection is done!


End file.
